Many network deployments (e.g., remote offices, branch sites, small business, schools, home offices, Internet-of-Things—fog nodes, medical devices, etc.) may only have one Internet connected router/firewall (e.g., no redundancy). The lack of redundancy can inhibit maintenance and performance activities (e.g., upgrades) that require downtime. In some instances, downtime can be scheduled outside of business hours for maintenance and performance activities. However, in other instances, downtime is not possible (e.g., critical operations, web servers, etc.). In some instances, having temporary redundancy may be desired.